Charlotte Lewis
| Ultima= | Count=20 | Centric= | Nome=Charlotte Staples Lewis | Età=25 | Nascita=2 luglio 1979 | Morte=Pre-1867, durante un salto nel tempo | EpMorte= | Luogo=L'Isola | Familari=David Lewis - Padre Jeanette Lewis - Madre Due Sorelle minori | Professione=Antropologa | PerchéIsola=Fa parte del Team della Nave Mercantile | Doppiatore=Selvaggia Quattrini }} Se cercavi un'altra voce, vai a Charlotte (disambigua). Charlotte Staples Lewis era un antropologa estremamente dotata che è cresciuta sull'Isola, dove i suoi genitori lavoravano come membri del Progetto DHARMA. Evacua dall'Isola insieme a sua madre, lasciando suo padre (e forse due sorelle giovani) indietro. Spende gran parte della sua vita a ritrovare ancora una volta l'Isola. Questo è dovuto dall'insistenza di sua madre che l'Isola era solo una sua immaginazione, e una chance per trovare suo padre. Si paracaduta sull'Isola il 91esimo giorno, insieme alla Squadra scientifica del cargo. Quando sotto prigionia di Locke, Sayid scambia la sua libertà con Miles, e arriva alla spiaggia con Daniel Faraday (che la ama a sua volta), dove la sua presenza alimentò i sospetti dei sopravvissuti a causa della scarsità di informazioni fornite dovute dalla segretezza della loro missione, ma con il passare del tempo si guadagnò il rispetto e credibilità nonostante lei e Daniel diffusero gas velenoso da una stazione DHARMA. Dopo che Benjamin Linus girò la frozen wheel e con l'aumentare della frequenza dei time flashes che seguirono, Charlotte ha cominciato a soffrire gli effetti dello spostamento temporale e alla fine è stato impossibilitata a viaggiare con gli altri sopravvissuti, perché è rimasta sull'isola per il più lungo periodo di tempo. Ha ceduto alla malattia 16 giorni dopo il suo arrivo sull'Isola, morendo accanto a Daniel. Sull'Isola Progetto DHARMA as a very young child in the Barracks. ]] According to information provided by Ben that he received from Michael, Charlotte Staples Lewis was born on July 2, 1979 in Essex, England to parents David and Jeanette Lewis. She was raised in Bromsgrove, Worcestershire, England along with her two younger sisters. It has since been uncovered that this information is, at least, partially incorrect; Charlotte was actually born in 1979 and she spent a great deal of her younger childhood on the Island. Her family were members of the DHARMA Initiative, whom she lived with at the Barracks. In 1983, a much younger Charlotte was present on the same day that Sawyer's group arrived at the barracks with Amy, and infiltrated the Initiative after the frequent time shifts. Giddily, she ran across the grounds with her mother following, and waved to Daniel - who gasped in shock "Charlotte", as this happened just after she had died from the time flashes. tells Charlotte she has to leave the Island. ]] Three years later in 1986, Daniel came to her at the playground while she was on the swingset. She seemed apprehensive to talk at first, due to the fact she was "eating chocolate before dinner" and was not allowed to, but relaxed when Daniel informed her he wouldn't tell anyone. He told her that Pierre Chang would soon begin to evacuate people from the Island and that she needed to go with her mother when that happened. He also told Charlotte that if she ever returned to the Island, she would die. The conversation with Daniel left Charlotte upset, enough that she would repress the memory until the moments leading up to her death where Daniel was by her side. Charlotte was seen by Miles being helped out of a DHARMA van by her mother Jeanette, seconds before his own mother exited the same van with the past version of him and argued with his father. Her mother said something to her, and they headed for the submarines. It is presumed that they evacuated the Island on the submarine that Kate, Sawyer and Juliet were forced to board. Her father did not leave with them, and was left behind. It is also possible her sisters were left behind also, as they were not seen at the submarine docking, however it is also equally likely that Charlotte's mother remarried and bore them off the Island. Off the Island After leaving the Island, Charlotte and her mother settled in England. Charlotte claimed that whenever she asked her mother about the Island, her mother insisted that it was all in Charlotte's imagination. collar on a polar bear skeleton in an archaeological dig in Tunisia. ]] Charlotte did her undergraduate studies at the University of Kent, and she also received a DPhil (mistakenly referred to as a Ph.D.) in Cultural Anthropology from Oxford University. She stated that her reason for becoming an anthropologist was so that she might be able to find her way back to the Island again. She also spoke fluent Korean and claimed, perhaps jokingly, but did not demonstrate an ability, to speak Klingon. Tunisia In 2004, around the time that the faked wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 was recovered (about which she had already expressed serious disbelief), Charlotte was at an excavation site in Tunisia. She bribed a man in charge to allow her into a dig-site. The excavation revealed the skeleton of a polar bear, and, around the bear's neck was a DHARMA collar, with the Hydra station logo emblazoned upon it. This discovery caused Charlotte evident pleasure as she began smiling. Charlotte recognized the DHARMA logo from her time on the island when she was a child, and the emblem on the collar clearly proved the Island's existence and thus confirmed that she had not simply made the island and her tropical polar bear story up like her mother had said. Recruitment Charlotte was recruited by Matthew Abaddon and Naomi Dorrit to go to the Island in search of Benjamin Linus. Together with Miles Straume, Naomi, Daniel Faraday and Frank Lapidus, she formed a five-member team for which every member was chosen for (apparently) a specific reason. Also, at some point before she was recruited by Abaddon for the mission aboard the freighter, she won an award, most likely for her outstanding work in anthropology during the archeolgical dig in Tunisia. Ritorno sull'Isola Giorni 91–100 (Quarta Stagione 4) Charlotte giunge sull’Isola dopo essersi paracadutata dall’elicottero partito dal mercantile Kahana,ormeggiato al largo del territorio emerso. La Lewis è stata l’ultima tra i passeggeri del velivolo a gettarsi,successivamente a Daniel e Miles,dopo che Frank,il pilota,aveva riscontrato gravi problemi elettrici all’aeromobile. Durante l’atterraggio,il suo paracadute si impiglia tra i rami di un albero,vicino a un piccolo fiume; la antropologa si libera e si inabissa nelle acque sotto di lei. Quando riemerge,vede venirle incontro John Locke e i suoi compagni e,una volta a riva,fa loro varie domande (ad esempio quanti fossero) e sembra molto sorpresa quando viene a conoscenza della loro intenzione di non essere salvati. Locke le comunica che si sarebbe unita alla sua fazione e attacca il suo dispositivo GPS (che emana un segnale che può essere rintracciato dagli altri componenti della sua squadra)al collare di Vincent,in modo da depistare chi avesse voluto seguire le sue tracce. (“Morte accertata”) Dopo che Frank ha lanciato in aria un razzo per segnalare la propria posizione,Charlotte prova a convincere Locke e il suo gruppo a recarsi nella direzione da cui proviene il piccolo fuoco pirotecnico scagliato in cielo. Dato che la compagine rimane della sua idea originaria,la Lewis si comincia ad allontanare,ma viene raggiunta al torace da due pallottole esplose da Ben. L’antropologa sopravvive,dato che,sotto i vestiti,ha un giubbotto anti proiettile (datole da Miles poco prima di dover abbandonare l’elicottero). Dopo l’episodio,John punta la pistola addosso a Linus,minacciandolo di ucciderlo,ma l’uomo comincia ad elencare una serie di informazioni intime riguardanti Charlotte e la sua vita passata. Ben è in possesso di tali notizie perché ha,a bordo del Kahana,una spia. (“Morte accertata”) La Lewis continua a viaggiare assieme alla fazione di Locke ma,come lei stessa puntualizza ad Hurley,è in realtà un ostaggio. Assieme al resto del gruppo,la donna raggiunge Otherville,ma non vi rimane a lungo. Poco dopo,sopraggiungono Sayid,Kate e Miles; l’iracheno propone un accordo a John: uno scambio tra Charlotte e Miles. Locke accetta il baratto e l’antropologa si congiunge alla compagine di Jack,riunendosi ai suoi compagni del cargo. Frank le chiede se avesse voglia di ritornare sul Kahana,ma la donna declina la sua offerta,dicendogli che aveva un lavoro da compiere. (“L’economista”) Assieme a Shephard,Juliet e Daniel,Charlotte giunge all’accampamento sulla spiaggia,dove incontra alcuni superstiti. Quella notte,lei e Faraday giocano con delle carte,per testare la memoria del fisico. Dan ne azzecca solo due su tre e la Lewis lo consola,dicendogli che sta facendo dei progressi. I due vengono interrotti dal dottore e dalla Burke,che domandano loro del telefono satellitare e del fatto che sul mercantile nessuno risponde; il duo chiede loro un altro numero per contattare il Kahana. L’antropologa dice loro che c’è un'altra linea per contattare la nave,ma che è solo per le emergenze. Juliet la costringe a chiamare; risponde Regina,la quale afferma che l’elicottero di Frank,con a bordo Sayid e Desmond,non è ancora giunto sul Kahana. (“Pessimi affari”) Mentre continua a essere interrogata da Jack riguardo il fatto che il velivolo non è ancora atterrato sul cargo,Charlotte risponde più volte di non sapere cosa sia accaduto. Juliet le fa notare che,se non fosse davvero a conoscenza di nulla,non sarebbe così tranquilla in relazione a una notizia così strana e preoccupante come la scomparsa dell’elicottero. Daniel le dichiara che dovrebbero solamente “dirlo”,ma la Lewis sostiene che sarebbe meglio tenere il segreto. Faraday,alla fine,confessa che la percezione del tempo sull’Isola non è corrispondente a quella del mondo esterno,ma sostiene di essere sicuro che il velivolo e i suoi passeggeri stanno bene. (“La costante”) Quella stessa notte,Charlotte e Daniel raccolgono le loro cose e mettono nei loro zaini maschere antigas e tute HAZMAT,dirigendosi verso la Tempesta,una stazione Dharma che si trova dall’altra parte dell’Isola. Durante una sosta,Faraday,molto teso,le domanda che cosa avrebbe potuto accadere se non ce l’avesse fatta a compiere un misterioso incarico; la Lewis lo rassicura,dicendogli che ci sarebbe sicuramente riuscito. Mentre i sue si stanno per rimettere in cammino,incrociano Kate,di ritorno dalle Baracche. La Austen chiede loro che cosa stessero facendo e l’antropologa le mente,affermando che lei e il fisico erano alla ricerca dei bagagli dispersi durante il loro atterraggio sull’Isola; Kate vede però le loro sacche e le apre,trovando al loro interno tutta l’attrezzatura anti-quarantena. Charlotte la colpisce col calcio della pistola e la fa svenire. (“L’altra donna”) Il duo raggiunge la Tempesta e comincia a lavorare ai computer della stazione per rendere inerte il gas ivi contenuto. Dan e la Lewis stanno per concludere la loro missione,quando sopraggiunge Juliet,che prova a fermarli. L’antropologa la aggredisce e le due iniziano a combattere; quando la Burke ha la meglio,la donna le spiega che il loro compito è impedire a Benjamin Linus di utilizzare la miscela gassosa della Tempesta per una nuova Purga. La dottoressa permette a Faraday di terminare le procedura per mettere in sicurezza la stazione e bloccare definitivamente la fuoriuscita del gas mortale. Poco dopo,Kate,infuriata,giunge all’esterno della Tempesta e punta la sua pistola addosso alla Lewis,ma Juliet le spiega che lei e Dan sono dalla loro parte. La Austen desiste dal proprio proposito,abbassa l’arma e viene condotta proprio dall’antropologa all’interno della stazione,che le spiega come è stata appena salvata la vita a tutti coloro che si trovano sull’Isola. (“L’altra donna”) Charlotte si trova sulla spiaggia quando viene rinvenuto il cadavere del dottor Ray. Jack le chiede che cosa sia successo,ma la Lewis nega di sapere qualcosa a proposito. Successivamente,Daniel rivela a Shephard che non è mai stato loro obiettivo salvare i superstiti del volo 815 e riportarli a casa. (“Cambio delle regole”) Il giorno dopo,Charlotte e Dan vengono ancora interrogati da Bernard e Rose riguardo ciò che sanno della nave. La discussione viene interrotta da Jack,che necessita di una appendicectomia urgente. La Lewis,assieme a Faraday,a Sun e a Jin,si reca al Caduceo per prendere la strumentazione medica necessaria all’intervento. Una volta giunti alla stazione,Dan si offre galantemente di entrare per primo e sincerarsi del fatto che non vi sia alcun pericolo al suo interno. Jin commenta con la moglie il fatto che sia palese che a Faraday piaccia molto l’antropologa e si chiede se quest’ultima si sia accorta dei sentimenti che il fisico nutre nei suoi confronti. Sun replica: “E’una donna,lo sa”. Charlotte,sentendo la loro conversazione,sorride,non intuendo che in quel modo ha reso noto al coreano il fatto che lei capisca la sua lingua. (“Intervento imprevisto”) Dopo aver preso tutti gli utensili per l’operazione di Jack,il gruppo ritorna alla spiaggia e Jin affronta Charlotte,rivelandole di aver inteso che lei capisce e parla il coreano,come dimostrato dalla precedente conversazione con Sun. Nonostante all’inizio neghi,la Lewis cede dopo che Jin minaccia di fare del male a Daniel,spezzandogli tutte le dita. I due parlano in coreano e l’antropologa gli domanda cosa vuole; l’uomo desidera solo che la moglie salga sull’elicottero che giungerà sull’Isola. Charlotte acconsente. (“Intervento imprevisto”) Il dì successivo,Lapidus,volando sull’Isola a bordo del suo elicottero,getta un telefono satellitare sulla spiaggia e Jack e Kate inseguono il velivolo. Daniel fa una chiamata e rimane sconvolto da ciò che sente. Charlotte si accorge che Faraday è molto turbato e gli domanda cosa non vada. Il fisico le dice che i mercenari della nave stanno per utilizzare il protocollo secondario e che devono assolutamente abbandonare l’Isola il prima possibile. Dopo poco tempo,Dan comincia a trasportare delle persona dall’Isola al Kahana e Charlotte sta sulla spiaggia,guardandolo preoccupata mentre si allontana. (“Casa dolce casa,prima parte”) Quando torna per imbarcare un secondo gruppo di persone al cargo,Daniel dice a Charlotte e Miles che avrebbero dovuto essere i prossimi a lasciare l’Isola. La Lewis sembra disponibile ad assecondare il fisico,ma Straume le domanda come mai voglia lasciare l’Isola così presto dopo aver cercato di ritornarvi,facendo intendere che la donna vi sia già stata. Successivamente,l’antropologa comunica al fisico che non sarebbe rientrata sul Kahana perché ha bisogno di scoprire da dove viene,facendo presupporre di essere nata sull’Isola. (“Casa dolce casa,seconda e terza parte”) Season 5 Time flashes Charlotte was at the beach camp when white light immersed the whole of the camp, and the various makeshift structures disappeared from sight. When Daniel arrived back on the Zodiac she was overjoyed to see him alive and OK, having thought he may have been on the freighter when it exploded, sank and disappeared, and the two embraced each other. She then followed Daniel as their group headed to the Swan to try and analyze the events in progress. She displayed her anger and annoyance when Sawyer struck Daniel, becoming very protective over him. Later, while conversing with Daniel, her nose bled in a manner similar to that of Minkowski and Desmond when they were unstuck in time in . She made an off-hand comment that she had not had nosebleeds since she was a child. Daniel displayed serious concern and fear because of this, but then managed to cover it up convincingly and effectively by saying that it was just the sight of blood that was disturbing him. Daniel then told Charlotte to return to the beach while he recovered his backpack from the jungle. Back on the beach, around two hours afterward, and after another timeshift, Charlotte hugged Daniel when he reappeared, claiming he had gotten lost while looking for his pack. Later that evening while he was doing calculations, Charlotte approached him and gave him some fruit she had found while they'd been in the jungle. She explained to him that her headache was consistent, was not going away, and was getting increasingly worse. More worryingly, she seemed to be suffering from severe and peculiar memory loss; she was unable to remember her mother's maiden name for a short time, which was obviously worrying her greatly. Suddenly looking serious, revealing the true intent of why she had approached him, she asked Daniel if he knew why this was happening to her. Before he had the time to answer her, Miles approached the camp with a boar he had found dead. Soon after, the camp came under heavy attack from an unseen group firing flaming arrows from within the jungle. Charlotte and Daniel, sticking close together, fled into the jungle, Daniel helping Charlotte when she fell over while running away. However, soon after reaching the rendezvous point, Charlotte, Daniel, and Miles were captured by a group of Others, led by a young woman named Ellie. The three remaining members of the freighter crew were then taken back to a camp being occupied by the Others, and led to a tent where they were held captive. Charlotte's headaches became worse and worse as their journey towards the camp progressed. As leverage, Daniel offered to help deactivate the bomb, citing his love for Charlotte as the reason he would not detonate it instead, as he would 'never do anything to harm her'. Before he departed, he admitted to Charlotte that he was telling the truth, and that he did love her, as she expressed skepticism that he was telling the truth to Richard Alpert so that he would trust him. He then departed for the bomb with Ellie. Charlotte then remained in the tent with Miles until the survivors time-traveled again, crying slightly to herself after he left. Soon after, the flashing light of the time travel happened, and the survivors were all reunited again. Daniel ran over and embraced Charlotte, however when they let go, Charlotte's nose began bleeding profusely, and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Daniel huddled over her and grabbed her in obvious distress and fear moments later. is death!" ]] Charlotte was incapacitated for over ten minutes as a concerned Daniel and Juliet attempted to revive her. Eventually, she regained consciousness, but was initially slightly confused, not remembering who Daniel was although, apart from a slight headache, she said she felt fine. Along with the rest of the group, she trekked back to the beach camp to collect the Zodiac so as to sail around the horn of the Island and reach the the Orchid. Along the way, Daniel told Charlotte that she'd be able to rest up when they reached the zodiac, to which she replied, "you're sweet, but you don't have to baby me. I'm fine". Eventually, they reached the beach camp after enduring another time-shift. They found the camp deserted, the zodiac missing and two canoes beached on shore. They took one of the canoes and began sailing to another part of the Island, but along the way they were waylaid by unseen assailants firing guns at them from another canoe. They survived the attack when a timeshift brought them back in time to 1988. After landing on another shore of the Island during an extremely violent storm, Charlotte found some scattered items and the recent wreckage of a sailing vessel strewn about on the beach. She immediately alerted the other survivors to her curious discovery. 's arms. ]] Charlotte and the others continued their lengthy trek to the Orchid, all the while experiencing increasingly frequent (and obviously more damaging) time flashes along the way. After another double attack of these flashes, Charlotte collapsed, bleeding profusely from her nose. As Dan and the others tried to revive her she spoke rapidly in Korean, not making much sense. Then, in English, she told Jin that "she" must not return to the Island because "This place is death." While the others discussed what to do with her, Charlotte's consciousness seemed to slip between time, much like that of Minkowski and Desmond. She referenced many past experiences in her life, speaking in a childlike voice, i.e. "you know what my mum would say about me marrying an American". Unable to move by herself, Locke refused to allow anyone to help Daniel with carrying Charlotte the rest of the way. She urged a reluctant Dan to leave her behind and accompany the rest of the group to the Orchid, which he refused to do. Before the others left, they discussed how they would find the station if it was at a point in time when it had not been built yet and, in a rare moment of lucidity, Charlotte mysteriously told them "you will find it at the well". A little while after the other survivors continued on to the Orchid and Charlotte's condition had dramatically worsened, she confessed to Dan that she remembered how she grew up on the Island as a child, and had left it with her mother at an early age. She also mentioned the DHARMA Initiative, having been on the Island while they were still functioning there. Despite her mother's assertion that she had merely invented the Island, Charlotte believed otherwise, and had been searching for it ever since. She was desperately trying to find her dad, which is why she became a cultural anthropologist. She also confided to Dan that, as a child, a "crazy man" told her that she must leave the Island and never return, or she would die. Realizing that she was going to die on the Island as a result of the repeated time jumps, she finally recognized that man as Dan, warning her from the future. After telling him this, she experienced one more moment of madness due to her repeated time jumps. Smiling, she said she was "not allowed to eat chocolate before dinner", remembering when she met Daniel as a child, and then tragically died as he comforted her. Post mortem When the final flash occurred and the living members of Sawyer's group where transported to the 1970s, Charlotte's body remained in the ancient time in which she died. As the time flash occurred, she disappeared in front of Daniel as he moved through time and left her behind. The rest of Sawyer's group came back for Charlotte and Dan, and Juliet consoled Dan over Charlotte's death. When the rest of the survivors became part of the DHARMA Initiative, Daniel noticed a young Charlotte amongst the members with her mother. He quietly exclaimed her name and she waved at him, before running off out of sight. Daniel, Sawyer Juliet, Jin and Miles would later witness key events from Charlotte's childhood, including her exodus from the Island. Just beyond the opening of the Cliffside cave is a room in which Jacob has written the last names of several candidates on the walls and ceiling, and a number preceding each one. When the wall is first seen, all of the names and numbers are crossed out except for those preceded by one of The Numbers. The Man in Black explains that each name is the name of a candidate. Charlotte's surname Lewis is crossed out, meaning that at some point in her life (possibly her death although since there were other names of living people crossed out, the reason is unknown.) something happened that revoked her chance. According to it, her number is 140. Her surname is also written on The Lighthouse Wheel. According to the wheel, the number is 104. This however has been confirmed by the producers to be a prop error and the number were supposed to match the cave wall. Vita successiva In the afterlife world, when everyone is stuck in a state of limbo, Charlotte Lewis is an archeologist who works with Dr. Pierre Chang at the Golden State Natural History Museum in Los Angeles. A few weeks prior to the Oceanic 815 flight, Daniel Widmore sees Charlotte in the museum where she works, eating a chocolate bar. He later tells Desmond that he was instantly attracted to Charlotte and had felt like he had 'already loved her'. After the Oceanic 815 flight had landed, Pierre Chang's son, Miles Straume, set her up on a blind date with . James approached Charlotte at the bar of a restaurant and introduced himself. They sat down to eat and got to know each other by discussing what they did for work. Charlotte asked James why he chose to become a cop. They ended up having sex at James' apartment, and afterwards, Charlotte asked him if she could borrow a t-shirt to wear to bed. James told her that she could find one in his dresser. When she looked in his dresser, she found a notebook labeled "Sawyer," and a picture of a young boy and his parents fell out. She recognized the young boy as James, and then opened up the notebook to replace the picture. Inside she discovered a newspaper article about James' father killing both himself and James' mother. When James saw Charlotte looking at the notebook, he became very angry and told her to leave. Later, James went by her apartment in Santa Monica with a sunflower and some beer to apologize. Charlotte told him he blew his shot with her and closed the door on him. Later, Miles mentioned to James that Charlotte would be attending a benefit concert that night, causing James to pass on Miles' offer to go. In the band room, on the night of the concert, Charlie Pace has passed out and is woken up by Charlotte. Also in the band room, is Daniel Widmore who introduces himself to Charlotte. She is later seen watching the Drive Shaft and Daniel's concert. Curiosità *Charlotte è stato il ventisettesimo personaggio ad avere un flashback. *Il nome Charlotte Lewis è apparso come parola indizio della quarta stagione nel terzo capitolo di Find 815. *Il cognome di Charlotte, Staples Lewis, è un riferimento allo scrittore e studioso britannico Clive Staples Lewis, noto per essere l'autore de "Le Cronache di Narnia", celebre libro fantasy. Sia il personaggio di Lost che il vero Staples Lewis hanno frequentato l'università di Oxford. *Come la scrittrice vittoriana Charlotte Brontë, Charlotte Lewis è la più grande di tre sorelle. *Il luogo in cui Charlotte è cresciuta, Bromsgrove, nel Worcestershire, si raggiunge tramite l'autostrada M42. *All'inizio delle riprese, si era ipotizzato che il ruolo di Charlotte fosse stato assegnato a Kristen Bell. *Il personaggio di Charlotte era stato originariamente concepito come statunitense. Quando Rebecca Mader fece l'audizione per il ruolo usando il proprio accento originario, ai produttori piacque moltissimo e la Lewis divenne così britannica. Domande senza risposta *Perché sua madre le aveva mentito riguardo l'Isola? *Ben sapeva che Charlotte era nata sull'Isola? *Come sapeva che la ruota ghiacciata si trovava sotto il pozzo? *Dove ha imparato il coreano e perché? *Cosa è accaduto al suo corpo? *Perché era una candidata? Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Membri del team scientifico della Kahana Categoria:Personaggi deceduti